Be With You
by Bubbly-Soda
Summary: "Katharyn, I need to tell you something," he said, suddenly nervous, "I know right now probably isn't the best time but I don't really care anymore." Katharyn looked at the Englishman with interest, trying to piece together what he was saying, "Wade…" Katharyn started, but he cut her off, not wanting to miss this opportunity... *song-fic* OC/Wade Barrett


_**Author's Note: This one-shot is for the lovely rhodesXmorrisonXorton, who requested the pairing of her OC - Katharyn Lincoln - and Wade Barrett : ) This fanfiction is based on the song "Be With You" by Enrique Iglesias. Hope y'all enjoy!  
P.S: if you want to read more about Katharyn and John, check out "Just Friends? Not For Long"**_

* * *

Room 628 was lit faintly by glow of the television showing the newest Raw episode. Wade Barrett sat on the cream sofa lounge staring blankly at the screen, not interested in the current match. Kelly Kelly and Eve Torres were in the ring screaming and pulling hair. Any normal guy would've been drooling over the sight, but not Wade. He was in his own world that only revolved around one girl: Katharyn Lincoln. She was the only one he wanted to see, the only one he wanted to listen to, but he couldn't. Because she wasn't his.

_Monday night and I feel so low  
Count the hours they go so slow  
I know the sound of your voice  
Can save my soul_

Wade sighed angrily, switching off the television and walked over to the large window of the hotel room. New York City was spread out below him. People like ants scurrying through the busy streets. The bright lights of the city lit up the inky sky. Yellow cabs driving haphazardly through the congested roads, rushing to get passengers to their destination. The Englishman pulled the heavy curtains across the window, blocking out the city nightlife.

_City lights, streets of gold  
Look out my window to the world below  
Moves so fast and it feels so cold  
And I'm all alone_

Stripping down to his boxer shorts, Wade climbed into the small bed, exhausted from the early morning flight he'd taken from Austin, Texas. That was the last time he had seen Katharyn, sitting two rows in front of him, snuggled up to John Morrison. John Morrison, the man who had stolen Katharyn away from him, stolen her friendship and had stolen any possibility for a relationship. It drove Wade crazy, not being able to talk to her, all because her boyfriend was jealous of the close friendship he had with Katharyn. John had caused the two England natives to drift apart, and Wade hated him for that. He wished that he and Katharyn could return to what they once were, but as long as the professed 'Shaman of Sexy' was in the picture, there wasn't a very good chance of that happening.

_Don't let me die  
I'm losing my mind  
Baby just give me a sign_

Wade laid back and rested his head on his hands; he knew sleep would be an impossible task to accomplish, with thoughts of the Surrey beauty continuously running through his mind. How he longed to see her, with her large, innocent doe eyes, to touch her, to taste her. He remembered the day he had finally worked up enough courage to tell her how he felt. They were having lunch at a small cafe in Charlotte, North Carolina when Wade told her that he had something he needed her to know. Katharyn said the same thing to him, she was bursting with excitement. Being the gentleman, he let her go first, but immediately regretted it. For it was that day at the cafe, that Wade found out Katharyn was going out with John Morrison.

He sighed, looking up at the cream coloured ceiling, the memory causing a wave of sadness to wash over him, "looks like New York isn't going to be the only one not sleeping tonight," he thought to himself.

_And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you  
and I can't go on  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you_

Katharyn Lincoln had her face buried in the pillow and just when she thought she had finally composed herself, a fresh round of tears surged through her, adding to the already damp pillowcase. Three months...twelve weeks...ninety two days...2208 hours or 132 480 minutes, however you calculate it, that was how long she had spent loving him. And he managed to crush her heart in a matter of seconds. A groan of passion, a flash of familiar black hair extensions and the sight of her boyfriend with his pants down around his knees was all it took to break her. He attempted to comfort her, attempted to explain, but she pushed him away, not willing, not wanting to listen to his excuses, to his apologies.

Her phone vibrated on the bedside table for what seemed to be the thousandth time that night. She ignored it, knowing that it'll be John leaving yet another voice message or text. She didn't want to hear his voice or read about how sorry he was. There was only one person who could comfort her now, and it wasn't Nattie or Tiffany. It was the man she had pushed away, Wade Barrett. She knew Wade would make everything feel better, like he had always done.

_I can't sleep I'm up all night  
Through these tears I try to smile  
I know the touch of your hand  
Can save my life_

Wade wouldn't say anything to fill the silence; he would just sit with her, not caring if her tears and mascara stained his shirt. Katharyn wished that she hadn't let John get in between her friendship with Wade. She always knew John was a jealous man, it was cute at first, how overprotective he was when he saw her talking with another guy. After her failed relationship with Cody Rhodes, it felt good to be wanted. But Katharyn never thought that John would forbid her from seeing or talking to Wade. She felt empty without her best friend around her, she'd cut him off, without any warning or reason. She was so in love with John that she'd do anything to keep him happy, and that included ignoring Wade for three months.

_Don't let me down  
Come to me now  
I got to be with you somehow_

And now she wanted him back, no she needed him back. She needed his smile, his accent that was so similar to hers, she needed his warmth. Unlike John, Wade had never lied to her, never broke her trust. She realised now that Wade meant more to her then John Morrison ever would. Suddenly Katharyn knew what she had to do…

And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you

Wade tossed and turned in his bed, there was no way he was going to be able to fall asleep; he even resorted to counting sheep. But nothing worked. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Katharyn. Normally she didn't have this effect on him, but seeing the Surrey native cuddling up to John, made Wade realise that he still had feelings for his once good friend. Times like these Wade wished that his thoughts were like a tap, one he could turn off to prevent Katharyn entering his mind.

A small knock at the door caused an angry sigh from the English gent, the motel staff clearly couldn't read the 'Do Not Disturb' sign he posted on the door handle before entering his allocated room. The knocking became more persistent, desperate even. Annoyed, Wade got out of the bed and forcefully swung open the door, prepared to berate the useless employee, though he was not prepared for the person standing in front of him. "Katharyn?"

_Don't let me down  
Come to me now  
I got to be with you somehow_

Katharyn stood in the doorframe, taking in Wade's confused expression, "wha…what are you doing here?" he stuttered as he flicked the switch on, lighting up the living small room. Katharyn didn't answer his question, instead gently pushed past him and sat on the generic sofa lounge, tears silently falling down her face. Wade followed after her, wanting an explanation to why she decided to come and see him now after months of avoidance. Her wet skin however was the only explanation that he needed; "oh…" he whispered and pulled her into a tight hug.

"He cheated on me Wade!" she managed to get out in between sobs, "cheated on me with the _whore_!" Wade rubbed her back, chuckling slightly at Katharyn's pet name for Melina Perez.

"You've always deserved better than him…" Wade whispered, and he meant it. A guy like Morrison wasn't worthy of a girlfriend like Katharyn. John knew what it felt like to be cheated on – he had experienced it before with Melina and Dave – yet he still had an affair with his ex, despite knowing the pain and misery he would be causing Katharyn. Looking into her eyes, Wade knew that he had to tell her how he felt, before once again, it was too late.

_And now that you're gone  
Who am I without you now  
I can't go on  
I just wanna be with you_

"Katharyn, I need to tell you something," he said, suddenly nervous, "I know right now probably isn't the best time but I don't really care anymore."

Katharyn looked at the Englishman with interest, trying to piece together what he was saying, "Wade…" Katharyn started, but he cut her off, not wanting to miss this opportunity. Wade didn't want to lose what might be his only chance to tell her.

"No listen," he said, "Katharyn, I _really_ like you okay? For so long I've kept it a secret," Wade admitted, studying Katharyn's face for her reaction, "that day three months ago in Charlotte, I had worked up the courage to tell you, but I was too late. So I'm telling you now, because I don't want to lose you again." He touched his forehead to hers, he noticed that she was crying once again, "Katharyn?" he asked confused, this wasn't the reaction he was hoping for.

"Oh Wade," she said, throwing her arms around his neck. This time though, her tears weren't due to sadness, but instead, happiness.

_Just wanna be with you  
Just wanna be with you_

* * *

**_So what did everyone think? Leave a review with your thoughts :)_**

**_Also I will be taking requests, so feel free to pm a pairing, song, or both and I'll get around to it A.S.A.P :D_**


End file.
